


What He Doesn’t Know He Needs

by daylightphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightphoenix/pseuds/daylightphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and the pack are out for a run, when they hear hunters out in the wood. The run doesn’t turn out the way Derek had hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Doesn’t Know He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I wrote this so long ago and was asked to post it over on tumblr so I did. But now I am posting it here for all of you to read. I was never actually going to post this fanfic. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Not really sure if I will write more for this.

Jackson sat there on Derek’s porch and watch as the tears began to flow down Stiles’ cheeks.  Who was sitting on the steps, looking out into the woods. It was like Stiles had finally realized that Derek wasn’t going to be coming back, He was gone for good. Jackson had never felt bad for anyone, until today. His heart went out to Stiles. He wished there was something he could do, something to make the tears go away. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Stiles. He sat down next to Stiles, but didn’t say anything.

  
Jackson slightly turned his head to look at the broken boy and placed and arm about his waist. He was expecting Stiles to push him away and yell at him, but Stiles didn’t do any of that. Stiles placed his head on Jackson’s shoulder as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks. Just an hour ago Stiles was fixing some food for himself and Allison as they were waiting for the pack to return.   
  
**-A few hours before-**   
_Derek stopped in his tracks when he heard something off in the woods.  He turned his head to the side and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. He had heard people off in the distance walking towards them and talking about looking for the wolves.  
_ _  
Derek knew that whoever it was, they were hunters. But not the Argents, different hunters. The rest of the pack followed suit and stopped. Jackson, Danny, Scott and Lydia were all standing behind Derek, looking off into the distance, towards the noise.  
_ _  
“Who do you think it is?” Scott asked in almost a whisper, so only the pack could hear him.  
_ _  
“Not sure.” Derek replied. “But I know they are hunters.” He shook his head. “Lets find out.” He said after a few moments of silence.  
  
_

_Derek was the first to start walking again, the rest followed shortly after. Jackson made his way up to walk next to his Alpha, being in second command he wanted to make sure Derek knew he had his back.  
_ _  
Before any of them knew what happened, there was a gun shot and Derek was on the ground screaming in pain. His hands clutching at his chest, trying to get the bullet out. Jackson was the first at his side, he turned his head and let out a growl.  
_ _  
Jackson and the rest of the pack, now all fully shifted, surrounded Derek, keeping him out of the line of fire. They were all getting ready to attack as they watched a group of hunters walk out from behind a tree, all having guns trained on everyone in the pack.  
_ _  
“Let that be a warning to all of you. We know what happened to Kate and don’t think we won’t kill all of you too.” The man in the front of the group spoke as he nodded his head towards Derek.  
_ _  
Scott let a growl escape his lips at the words the man had said. He turned his head away from the group of hunters and looked at Derek, who wasn’t screaming anymore. “We have to get him out of here and get him to Deaton.” He said looking to Jackson, who was snarling at the hunters.  
_ _  
Jackson didn’t take his eyes off the hunters, even after hearing Scott. “NO!” He practically screamed as he realized what the hunter said. “How can he save Derek?”  
_ _  
The man laughed loudly at the question. “You can’t save him. You see that bullet can be removed, but its already done its damage, he doesn’t have much longer. The poison is already doing its job, nothing can save your pathetic Alpha now.” He spoke with a wide grin spreading across his features. “You should say your goodbyes to him now, before it’s too late.” The man turned his head towards the other hunters and nodded his head once again. “We’ll leave you to it, just remember we’ll be back again if any of you harm a human in anyway.” He said as he turned and walked away, followed by the other hunters.  
_ _  
The pack turned their attention to Derek once the hunters were gone. “What do we do Derek?” Lydia asked with a whimper as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
_ _  
“You…you can’t…do anything…He was right.” Derek panted out as he closed his eyes tightly. “Get back to the house.” He breathed out. “Make sure Stiles is okay… I need to talk to Jackson for a second. And don’t say anything to Stiles.” He continued. “Without Jackson there.” He said opening his eyes again. “NOW!” He spoke louder as the teens just stood there, not wanting to leave their alpha. Derek’s eyes starting to turn red.  
_ _  
Derek and Jackson watched as the rest of the pack, Danny, Lydia and Scott all reluctantly start to head back towards the Hale house. Their home, the pack’s only escape from the rest of the world. Once they were out of ear shot Derek turned his head to look at Jackson, who looked scared and didn’t know what to do or say.  
_ _  
“Your going to become the new alpha and there’s only one thing I ask of you.” Derek spoke in a quiet voice.  
_ _  
“Anything.” Jackson said with a nod of his head as he moved closer to Derek. He took one of  Derek’s hands into his own, afraid to let go.  
_ _  
“Watch after Stiles, Take care of him, no matter what he needs get it for him.” Taking in a deep, painful breath, as his eyes turned back to their normal green color.  
_ _  
“I… he… how?” Jackson took in a shuttering breath as he tried to keep himself calm enough, so he wouldn’t put more stress on his Alpha.  
_ _  
“He’ll let you know when he needs something.” The older man said closing his eyes softly. “Just let him know that I...” He breathed out. “I love him.”  
_ _  
“Derek?” Jackson said in almost a whisper. “No, no, Derek, come on… this can’t be happening.” He whimpered out, gripping tighter to Derek’s hand. He sat there waiting, to see if Derek would wake up or move or just make any kind of noise. “Come on, we all need you, Stiles needs you.” He whispered. After a little while, he knew Derek was gone. He just wondered how he was going to tell Stiles.  
_ _  
Jackson stood up and headed back to the Hale house. He got back not long after the rest of them did. The pack was all looking at him, but Stiles seemed to be looking out in the woods waiting for Derek to come back too.  
_ _  
Jackson took in a deep breath as he walked over to Stiles. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell his friend that Derek was gone and wasn’t coming back. That hunters had taken the one person that brought them all together. The one person who gave them all the family they didn’t know they were missing out on. But after looking at Stiles again, Jackson finally told him the news as the rest of the pack left them out on the porch.  
  
_ **-Back on the porch-**   
“I’m so sorry.” Jackson whispered as he wrapped his other arm around Stiles, needing the comfort for himself as well as he knew Stiles needed it.  
  
“He’s gone?” Stiles finally spoke, turning his head to look up at Jackson, as if it had all been a bad dream. He was hoping he was dreaming and that he would wake up and Derek would be right there, yelling at the werewolves in the pack to stop being so lazy and do something, like he did every morning.   
  
Jackson looked at the hyperactive teen and nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s gone.” He said, trying to convince himself that this was all a dream as well.   
  
They both went back to being silent again and just sat there, looking out into the woods. Neither of them knew what to do. The whole pack now felt broken and Jackson didn’t know how he was going to be an alpha, he wasn’t ready for something like that.   
  
After a while Jackson finally broke the dreadful silence. “Come on, lets get you inside.” He whispered to Stiles. “Your freezing, lets get you up to your bed.”  
  
Stiles shook his head quickly. “I can’t sleep in that bed… I just can’t.” He said raising his voice a bit as tears threatened his eyes again.  
  
" Um… Okay. Where do you want to sleep then?” Jackson asked, trying to do his best at what Derek told him, to take care of Stiles.   
  
“I don’t know, just not in that bed.” Stiles whispered as he looked down at the ground.   
  
“You can take my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” Jackson said as he stood up, pulling Stiles with him.  
  
Stiles just nodded his head and allowed himself to be pulled inside and up the stairs. No one in the house said a word as they walked Jackson bring Stiles up the stairs and to Jackson’s room.  No one said anything as Jackson left Stiles in his room, to go and grab some sweatpants from Stiles’ room for the teen to wear to bed. The rest of the pack just went to their own rooms and locked themselves away for the night.  
  
Jackson waited outside his bedroom as Stiles got dressed for bed. When he heard Stiles climbing into his bed he knew it was safe to go back into his room. He let out a low sigh as he walked in the room and watched Stiles laying on his bed curled up under the blankets.   
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. “I’ll be down stairs if you need anything.” He said as he went to get up, but was stopped as he felt a hand on his.  
  
Stiles looked up at Jackson and shook his head. He gripped onto Jackson’s hand tightly. “Please…stay here, with me, just for tonight.” He begged.  
  
Jackson just nodded his head and whispered. “Anything for you Stiles.” He pulled his hand away from Stiles’ and climbed into the bed behind him. He smiled a little as he felt Stiles cling onto him as they both settled down to get some sleep.

 


End file.
